


One Mistake, A Mess Of Destruction

by cassiedoughgirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Tachibana Makoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cat Nanase Haruka, Dog!Makoto, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nanase Haruka, One-Sided Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Wolf!Rin Matsuoka, cat!Haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiedoughgirl/pseuds/cassiedoughgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin always expected Haru to become his, but when Haru tells him that he's pregnant, his world comes tumbling down. </p><p>While Rin begins to realize that letting go is harder than it seems, Haru struggles to come to terms with his pregnancy, let alone tell the unexpecting father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mistake, A Mess Of Destruction

               The world was made up of three classes of hybrids, alphas, omegas, and betas. While alphas held a position of power, betas were the everyday people, and omegas were ones of submission. Alphas were usually headstrong, possessive, strong, and fearless. They were ones who were dominant in both relationships and careers. Betas tended to be a mixture of different traits, unable to be classified as any one thing due to their diversity, they were the average workers, making up a majority of the working force. Omegas were submissive, usually girls, they held careers in the arts or were ‘trophy mates’. Both girl and boy omegas held the ability to carry children, this along with their scent heavily attracted alphas.

 

               Rin was a very ambitious person, this he knew. He was an alpha, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. He prided himself in his skills and looks, he felt as though he could get anything he wanted… As long as he tried hard enough. This included finding a mate, as a wolf hybrid, he wished to find a partner and start a pack, it was only natural. Though, Rin wouldn’t settle for just anyone, he had a certain feline hybrid in his eyes.

 

               Yes, he was looking to mate Haru. Something about his friend just caught his interest. Surely part of it had to be due to the fact Haru was an omega, they always caught alpha’s interest, but it wasn’t just that natural lust. Something was different with Haru, even his scent was different and better than other omegas. It was also his silky black hair, adorable cat ears and tail, those stunning blue eyes that reminded Rin of the ocean…. Not to mention the passion Haru brought out in Rin, sure the alpha was competitive with Haru, but everything he did with Haru was just so much more fun.

 

               He wanted Haru all to himself. Of course, this was impossible, considering Haru went to a whole different school, Iwatobi, and obviously he would have to be around other alphas… Though Rin hated it. He didn’t want anyone to think they could have his omega, but sadly it was unavoidable. Hell, Haru’s best friend, Makoto, was an alpha. When they first met, Rin couldn’t believe it considering Makoto was such a scaredy cat, he was too friendly as well and didn’t hold the drive most alphas had. Instead of being ambitious, Makoto tended to settle in order to make people happy, he truly did live up to being a dog hybrid. Somehow, though, the male began to grow, he began a giant, not to mention how muscular he became. It was no doubt he was an alpha now and though it seemed Makoto tried to hide it, Rin could tell that he was beginning to think like an alpha as well. The olive haired hybrid was just as protective over Haru as Rin was, Rin could tell by the way Makoto looked at Haru that he wanted to be more than just friends, that he too wanted Haru as his mate, and it left Rin feeling a bit more possessive. Rin would never let Makoto mate Haru because Haru was _his_.

 

               Rin felt as though Haru would easily agree to mating with him, Rin was definitely a good match for them, he challenged Haru and brought out passion in the other, not to mention he was an honorable alpha, strong, talented, ambitious, handsome… Everything an omega could want. Hell, Rin had omegas lining up to be his mate, but he wouldn’t settle for anything but the best, and Haru was perfect.

 

               The red head felt as though he managed to thoroughly make his way into Haru’s heart. Now, he just had to suggest the two finally mate. This was going to be easy considering Haru had just texted Rin asking if he could come over to his dorm room, usually when he saw Haru he was with their friends, so just having alone time would benefit Rin’s plan. It was just the waiting game right now, Rin was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he hoped for Haru to arrive soon. Rin was a bit eager to get his mate finally after such a long time of waiting.

 

               It felt like hours of waiting, the comfort of his bed not doing much as he waited for his feline friend to arrive. He knew Iwatobi wasn’t too close to Samezuka, so of course there would be a wait, but still… It didn’t mean Rin enjoyed it. His red ears perked up when he heard a knock on the door and a smirk came over his face, it was Haru. He knew it was. His excitement could no longer be contained as his prize was ready for taking.

 

               Pushing himself off his bed, Rin went over to the door and opened it up, revealing the beautiful Haru. The red head couldn’t help but take in the scent of the feline hybrid, it was so sweet and overwhelmingly comforting… Rin couldn’t help but feel a burning passion in his chest as he just wished to claim the male in front of him as his own.

 

               “Hey.” Rin said, holding the door open for Haru to enter and trying to keep his cool, he could keep his patience at least for a little longer, soon he would be able to have Haru to himself, waiting was definitely worth it.

 

               “…Hi.” Haru said quietly as he entered and looked around the room, the feline hybrid held the same impassive face as ever, his skin pale and his ocean blue eyes wandering around as if trying to find something to focus on. It was obvious something was on his mind, as Rin discovered Haru had a habit of being slightly fidgety when he was thinking deeply about something, though he could only think it was about them mating. Rin found that cute, Haru being nervous around him, it was such a submissive behavior the male usually never expresses.

 

               “You can take a seat.” Rin said, closing the door as he took a closer look at Haru, he always enjoyed looking at the raven haired male, he was always pleasing to the eyes, though Rin did notice his hair was a bit messier than usual and his eyes did have slight bags under them… Rin doubted it was anything serious, Haru probably just couldn’t sleep much last night, maybe he was thinking about him…. Rin liked the thought of that, it satisfied a primal part of him that wanted to monopolize the feline hybrid in front of him.

 

               Haru only made a small nod, going to sit on Rin’s bed as it was the only real place to sit. He kept a decent posture as he sat, his eyes downcast to the floor and his arms around his stomach. Rin couldn’t help but decide that he enjoyed the look of Haru on his bed… He couldn’t wait to see what he looked like on it when they fucked… He could imagine it now, Haru’s hair splayed out across his pillow, his delicate hands clinging to the sheets as Rin pounded into him, small mewls escaping his soft pink lips….

 

               “I… There’s something I need to talk to you about…” Haru said, snapping Rin out of his not so innocent thoughts. When Rin looked at Haru, he saw a serious expression displayed in the other’s eyes and couldn’t help but wonder… Were they on the same page? Was Haru thinking of mating or… Was there something else on his mind?

 

               “Okay… I’m all ears.” Rin said, still holding out hope for Haru to tell Rin that he wanted to mate with him, though the longer he looked at Haru, the more he realized how wrong he was. Haru looked stressed, the way his leg jiggled and his hands gripped his arms, Haru rarely showed emotion, though Rin could tell right now that something was wrong. Haru bit his lip slightly, taking in a sharp breath as it seemed he was preparing to speak, maybe trying to find the words to say.

 

               “…I…I’m pregnant.” Haru said quietly, causing Rin to freeze in place. Did he… Did he just hear Haru right? When he looked at Haru, he realized the other had said exactly what he thought. Red eyes widened.

 

               His whole world crashed down in that exact moment.

 

               _He_ was supposed to mate with Haru, _he_ was supposed to get Haru pregnant with _his_ children. The fact that someone else even touched Haru filled Rin with anger… Haru was supposed to be _his_ …

 

               “…I’m sorry for dropping such a bomb on you like this… I just… You’re the only one I could talk to about this…” Haru said, his voice timid and Rin could tell just by the way his body trembled that he was trying so hard to keep it together. Though, Rin couldn’t help but feel anger, Haru wasn’t even mated, Rin would be able to smell it if he was, yet he let someone fuck him. He let someone see such an intimate part of him when they weren’t even mated…. And now… Now he didn’t even get the fact that Rin wanted him, he was so oblivious to the world around him, to Rin’s feelings… He didn’t realize how much this hurt him. It felt as though he was stabbed in the chest, the fact Haru would show that side to someone else rather than him… The fact he was so careless…

 

               Sleeping with people before mating wasn’t entirely frowned upon… It was difficult for an alpha and omega not to mate while having intercourse, but not impossible. It required self-control. But getting pregnant before being mated was. Some people experimented and slept with people before they found the right one, but getting pregnant due to this showed extreme carelessness…

 

               “Why am I the only one? What about Makoto?” Rin asked bitterly, Haru always went to Makoto first, the two were attached to the hip. Before Rin would just be happy Haru went to him, right now though, Rin couldn’t help but feel suspicion and anger, he didn’t understand why Haru would come here and crash his whole world like this.

 

               Haru tensed at the mention of Makoto’s name and that’s when Rin froze in place. He wasn’t stupid, he could put two and two together easily. He knew there had to be a reason Makoto wasn’t told first and this was it. Rin should’ve known… He should’ve realized before that the odds had been against him. Makoto got to be with Haru every day, of course he would get the omega first.

 

               “…Makoto got you pregnant.” Rin said, the words feeling like poison on his tongue. To think, he never felt like Makoto would gain Haru’s interest, yet here Haru was, pregnant with Makoto’s child.

 

               “…He did….” Haru whispered, his head hanging as he let out a shaky breath. Rin leaned against his wall, standing across from where Haru was sitting and crossing his arms.

 

               “You two aren’t mated…” Rin once again stated something they both knew, but he wanted Haru to tell him _why_. Why would he sleep with Makoto and not mate with him? There had to be an explanation to it… Rin just hoped that it left him with some chance… Maybe the two slept together on accident… They could’ve been drunk…

 

               “….We aren’t…” Haru said quietly, letting out a shaky breath and pausing for a moment before continuing.

 

               “…A year ago… We started sleeping together… It was just for fun… Sort of like friends with benefits…  It was all fine at first, we kept a normal friendship… We were careful… But things became complicated… And recently… I forgot to take my suppressants… I had my heat, it happened when Makoto was at my house so… We did sleep together and we weren’t thinking…. We thought it’d be okay and tried to forget about it…” Haru said, closing his eyes for a couple moments as he tried to calm himself. A thousand more questions ran through Rin’s head, he didn’t know what to ask first, they were all ready to spill out in a string of words. He had to take a moment to try and find just a couple questions to actually focus on.

 

               “…When did you find out? And… Why aren’t you telling Makoto this…?” Rin found himself asking, fearing the answer he would receive as apparently, Haru was more unpredictable than he thought.

 

               “…I found out yesterday…I’m two weeks along… A-And…. I can’t tell Makoto, not yet… I-I don’t want to upset him… This can ruin everything between us and I-…” Haru trailed off, Rin was surprised to see tears forming in his friends eyes. Rin had yet to feel sympathy though, he still wanted answers.

 

               “You what?” Rin asked, eyeing Haru closely. The feline hybrid bit his lips, his eyes still focused on the floor.

 

               “…I love him…” Haru whispered, those three words filling Rin with anger, anger at Makoto for taking Haru from him, anger at Haru for telling him this, anger at the universe for allowing this to happen. His throat felt dry and his pride was practically destroyed right now, he felt numb. He hadn’t been enough for Haru, the feline hybrid wanted Makoto, not him. He wasn’t good enough.

 

               Rin was snapped out of his self-loathing when he heard a small sniffle, he looked up to see Haru crying, as sight he never saw before. This was when he realized, he couldn’t be bitter about this right now. He had to push aside his feelings because this was something ten times more serious. Haru was pregnant… And he needed someone to talk to… Rin could feel sorry for himself after… Haru’s problems were more important than his right now.

 

               “…Does Makoto know this?” He asked quietly, Haru was quick to shake his head.

 

               “H-He can’t know… H-He’ll hate me… We were supposed to just be friends… Feelings weren’t supposed to be involved…” Haru said, wiping at his face. Rin knew that Haru hated people seeing his emotions, so this was probably a stab at his pride as well… He didn’t expect Haru to be self-conscious, especially over this, it was obvious Makoto liked him, Rin could easily tell by the looks, the fact the two were intimate showed it even more.

 

               “Haru… Trust me, don’t worry about that… Makoto couldn’t be more into you…” Rin said softly, he hated saying this, but he didn’t want Haru to be sad… He couldn’t just ignore the omega’s pain. Haru just put his head in his hands and shook his head.

 

               “E-Even if he does now… H-He won’t if he finds out about this…” He mumbled. Rin wanted to scoff, three was nothing that Haru could do that would make Makoto hate him, as much as he wished for it so Haru could come to him.

 

               “Haru… there is no if… You have to tell him…” Rin mumbled, looking away from the raven haired teen, it hurt too much to look at Haru and know that he couldn’t be with him…. Or could he? Rin would gladly take care of Haru and his children… Even if it wasn’t his, he could have children with Haru after. He knew it was a big commitment but he wanted Haru so badly… He’d do anything to get the feline hybrid to be his.

 

               “I-It would ruin his life…” Haru said with a sigh, cutting Rin out of his thoughts. The red head sighed and shook his head, he couldn’t continue pushing Haru to Makoto and he didn’t think he could stand much more of this conversation. It felt like his world had crashed down. Everything he planned on was ruined.

 

               “Why did you come here to tell me?” Rin asked, his eyes moving to Haru’s painful ocean blue eyes. Haru sniffled and looked like he was just crumbling apart. It hurt Rin to see him like that but he also couldn’t help but feel Haru deserved it. This wouldn’t have happened if he was with Rin. Instead though, Haru decided to mess around with Makoto, he was the one who forgot to take his suppressants. This was his fault.

 

               “…I-I don’t know what I should do…” Haru mumbled quietly. Rin couldn’t help but huff at this, what was Rin supposed to do to help with this.

 

               “You have two options. Take a risk and tell Makoto then figure out what to do with the pregnancy with him…. Or, drop Makoto, and find someone who will take care of you and the child…. Like me.” Rin found himself saying before even processing it. He couldn’t take it back though, and instead of even trying, he walked over to Haru and leaned in close, ocean blue eyes widening in both realization and worry. Rin could smell Haru’s scent even more now… It was so beautiful. Haru was so beautiful… Rin wanted him so badly.

 

               “I could take really good care of you Haru…” Rin whispered, though instead of getting his desired reaction, Haru moved away and quickly got up.

 

               “…Rin… I don’t… I love Makoto…” He said, looking away from the red head. The words making Rin feel like he was being ripped apart. He let out a sigh.

 

               “…Okay, okay. Fine. I won’t bring it up again but… The offer will always be there.” Rin said, holding his hands out in defense. He hated brushing it off like this but he knew that by doing this Haru would feel as though he could still come to him. Maybe by spending more time with him, Haru would come to love him.

 

               “…Alright Rin…” Haru said quietly and sighed, looking to the floor.

 

               “…I…I’m going to go home… Thank you for listening… I just… I have a lot to think about…” Haru mumbled. Rin just nodded numbly, watching as the feline hybrid left the room.

 

               He hated his luck, he hated the fact he led himself to believe he could get Haru when really… It seemed as though he never even had a chance. Makoto had a grasp on Haru, of course he would when every day he got to spend time with the feline hybrid. What was even worse was Makoto probably never even realized there was a competition between the two. Makoto didn’t know that he won, that Rin lost…

 

               Rin really hated losing.


End file.
